One-night Stand
by ragsweas
Summary: Harry starts to have something new, something without any restrictions, without any emotions. Harry/Draco, written for Valentine's day Love Fest Rating:M Don't judge me on this, i love these two!


**Response to Dragon Moonx' Valentine's Day love fest challenge.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

 **Prompt: one-night stand**

 **Word Count:815, ignoring the A/N**

 **Pairings:Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione(only mentioned)**

 **Warnings:M/M, little mention of sexual acts, for I am still underage people!**

Harry Potter pushed Draco Malfoy in his bedroom, their tongues intertwined. Very silkily, Draco took off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the corner. Harry touched the bare chest, enchanted by the roughness of his skin. Draco laughed, a quiet seductive one and asked, "Like it Potter?"

Harry looked up and said, "I think we should switch to first name basis now."

As Harry kissed his neck, Draco moaned and said, "Whatever you say," another moan, "Harry."

Harry pushed him on the bed and said, "Fast or slow?"

"Definitely fast." Draco managed to answer in between of his pleasures.

Harry threw him on his stomach, took off his pants.

As they met, Harry and Draco both were lost in their own worlds.

…

It was Valentine's day, and Harry wanted to smash his head. The amount of Valentines he had received from girls, Merlin! Did people in the wizarding world understand the meaning of GAY?

"Hey mate!" Ron looked positively happy, and Harry snorted. The last thing he needed was a detailed version of Ron and Hermione's night.

"Hey." Harry smiled. Ron sat in the cubicle beside him and started working, with a goofy grin on his face. Harry looked at him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Brilliant!"

"So how was last night?" SHIT! Harry wanted to chop off his tongue.

"BRILLIANT!" exclaimed Ron, and the head Auror looked at them and said, "I don't care if you saved the world Weasley! Do the work!"

Ron smiled and said, "Yes sir."

Harry wished the conversation was over, but Ron turned to him and said, "Hermione was feeling really bad that she had been not here last Valentines, so we had a role play."

Harry spit out his coffee and choked. "Role play?"

It wasn't supposed to come out as a question, NOT AT ALL.

"Yeah, she was this girl at a bar, random one, and I was a rich billionaire, and we have a one-night stand. Oh, Harry, It was amazing! We acted as if we didn't know each other," Ron lowered his voice and continued, "And it was awesome. She knows so much. What she did…"

"With all the love I have for you and Hermione, I do not want to hear this."

Ron's face fell a bit, but with the grin on his face did not show his disappointment well.

"SO, how was your night?"

 _Both the men lay on the bed, unaware of the outer world. One shunned by the world as a death eater, other having a burden too large to carry on his shoulder. But as their hands explored the other, everything was forgotten._

"It was acceptable." Said Harry, taking a sip from his coffee. Ron nodded and said, "Do we need to hook you up?"

"Na, I will find something to do." Said Harry.

…

Lunch was something harry was dreading. Well, after Ron's episode maybe not that much, but still. He knew that Dra- _Malfoy_ sat only a few seats away in the restaurant they used to have lunch with. Thank god Ron had gone home for Lunch.

He looked enchanting as he entered the place. There were butterflies in harry stomach, but not because of _love_ or _crush._ It was need pure need, especially after last night.

He wore a white shirt, sleeves rolled up. His denims were anything but loose. After the act of wearing Muggle clothes when ever wizards and witches went out to the combined world, Dr- _Malfoy_ was the one seen in them most of times.

Harry was so lost in thought that he did not realize as D- _Malfoy_ came and sat in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Harry. Malfoy smiled and said, "Afraid, are we Potter? Or Ashamed?"

"I am not ashamed of anything. Especially not my sexuality." Said Harry, eyes deepening in Malfoy's chest. He smirked and said, "in case you haven't noticed Potter, the place is full of love birds. I didn't want to be a victim."

Harry nodded. He went back to his food and ate silently. As Malfoy finished, he looked up at Harry and asked, "What are your plans for tonight?"

Harry's head shot up and he asked, "Nothing. Why? Want a date?"

"Puff!" Malfoy snorted and said, "Dating is the worst thing ever. I like action."

Harry could swear his heart was beating far too fast.

"So, what do you say? Same place, same time?"

Harry nodded. Malfoy nodded and left. Harry wanted to jump with joy, but decided against it. Ah, no pressure of a date, but still pure joy.

…

As the boys went back on their backs, both exhausted from all the fingering and everything. Draco looked at Harry and smiled . Finally, he said, "What do you say, want to make it a deal?"

"I am not always free."

"Neither am I."

Harry looked at him and said, "Deal."


End file.
